


Christmas Cake

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, F/F, Quickie, Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: A quick little fic heavily inspired by Christmas Cake a mini xxx comic drawn by Afrobull.





	Christmas Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Edit May 31: So to anybody who read or seen this before, or any who are interested, I changed the characters from Starfire and Raven to Alex and Kara. I'm mostly a kalex writer, the ship is my life : p  
> so I decided to change the characters, plus now it's a little more different than the mini comic and more suited to my tastes. Also I changed the publication date. Orignal publication was on May 19.

* * *

 "Ugh....why do I have to wear this stupid thing?"Alex asked, gesturing to her rather skimpy outfit. She was wearing a red one piece that resembled a bathing suit, she had a mini cape on her shoulders, knee high stockings and elbow length gloves and a Santa hat. 

 "It is one of Earth's customs to have that during this most special occasion" Kara answered with a smile.

 "Right..." 

Alex turned around and bent over the edge of the bed to grab something when suddenly Kara grabbed her ass, slid her panties to the side and spread her cheeks.

"Oo, looks like it's time to eat the Christmas Cake!" Kara said, giggling playfully.

"Wha...the hell are you doing?"

Kara pushed Alex's head down and pulled her ass up, her legs were pointed straight up into the air. "Hey!" She yelled as Kara started licking her exposed pussy.

"Mmm! Alex, your cake is delicious!"

 "Wait! Don't put your tongue there! Nnngh! Kar!"

 "I can feel...and taste, that you are enjoying this, very much!" Kara giggled again.

 "S-shut up!" Alex protested. "Am not...fuck!" She moaned into the sheets she was chewing on. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came. 

 Kara licked up any remaining juices she could find, then cuddled up to Alex's back, falling asleep almsot instantly. Alex pulled her santa hat down over her head, embarrassed by how quickly her girlfriend had made her cum Alex buried her face in the pillows. Suddenly she felt very tired.

 "Love...you"  Kara moaned in her sleep.

 "Love you too Kar" Alex whispered before joining her girlfriend in blissful sleep.

...............................


End file.
